


Haunted Houses aren't for Everyone

by Falcner95



Category: RWBY
Genre: Boyfriends, Haunted Houses, Just haunted houses, M/M, nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falcner95/pseuds/Falcner95
Summary: Oz has never been to a haunted house before. Qrow takes him. Hilarity ensues. Based off my walk-through of one where I live.





	Haunted Houses aren't for Everyone

"How did I let you talk me into this?"

Qrow snickered. "I gave you a very persuasive blowjob then asked you."

Oz sighed and looked up at the sign, "The Haunt. Clever name, not too spooky not to generic. Have you been before?"  
A raised brow was Ozpin's answer.

"Should have known better. What was it like?"

"Oz, we are literally first in line. You will see. It's not that scary, I promise."

"Says you. This is my first haunted house."

Blinking his eyes Qrow turned to face his friend. "You're 22 years old and this is your *FIRST* haunted house? Why? How?"

Ozpin shrugged, "Never really liked haunted houses in the first place. Scary movies are good enough for me."

"So I'm popping your haunted house cherry? Damn, Oz. I would've picked a better one than this."

Ozpin blushed and bit his lips. "Will you please be quiet," he hissed as he heard giggling behind him from Qrow's comment. "I just don't do haunted houses, Qrow."

"Did one terrify you as a child?" The white haired man managed a weak grin and Qrow chuckled. 

"Seriously? Which one did you get dragged to?"

"My school used to put one on every year but sadly back then I was more 'hit first, ask later' and after too many mishaps I stopped going to them. That and I never really had friends to go with until now."

Qrow smiled sadly and grabbed Oz's hand, placing a kiss to the knuckles. "Thanks for agreeing to come with me then. It'll be fun."

A man outfitted with a doctor's costume came from the building. "Ladies and germs, thank you for being patient. We had a small disturbance when a patient escaped but she's back in her room now. Now," the doctor grinned and Oz swallowed hard. "Who's ready for this?"

Qrow grinned, gave the man both of their tickets and led his boyfriend in.

The first thing Oz noticed was that it was dark except for the red fade lights they had in. Then he noticed that they were going into different rooms. And that notched the fear he felt up.

"Hi there hun. Want to go for a swim?"

Oz grinned weakly and felt Qrow tighten his grip.

"No thanks, they seem busy already."

Oz gaped at Qrow's response. Was he not scared?

The girl turned to Oz and smiled maniacally. "What about you dear? You look like you'd have fun swimming with my pets."

"No thanks," he said in a small voice.

They exited that room and moved onto another and another. Qrow made sarcastic quips the entire time and Oz laughed.

Then they hit the next to last one and Qrow gave Oz a worried look. "There's a hospital scene coming up. Close your eyes and don't open them."

Ozpin nodded. He was glad that Qrow understood his fear of hospitals after everything that had happened. Shutting his eyes tight Oz muttered that he was ready.

"How's it going doc? Yeah, sorry. Already had my yearly. Eek, shot? No, thanks. Got that done too. Yeah bye guys."

Oz heard a door slam behind them, Qrow stopped in front of them and Oz could hear the guy talking. Then the door opened and Oz felt air hit his face. Cracking an eyelid he turned to see Qrow's grinning face and the chainsaw.

Qrow cackled as his boyfriend took off for the car, chainsaw revving behind him the entire way.


End file.
